


Breathe (breathe)

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Series, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Shh, eccoli, non farti sentire.”


  “E perché? Guardalo, è praticamente rachitico. Cosa dovrebbe fare, tossirmi addosso?”

Levi becca due idioti a parlare male della Legione, ed è deciso a ignorarli. Poi però nominano Erwin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt "Erwin/Levi + _stop_ " di [questo prompt meme](http://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/149361476832/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-prompt) su tumblr, lasciato ancora una volta da Liar <3 Questa fic vi è offerta da abbondanti dosi di alcol, e dalla mia lieve ossessione per la gerarchia militare di SNK (che non ha senso).
> 
> Titolo @ _Give It All_ \- Rise Against.  
> 

Li sente dall’inizio del corridoio, ancora prima di vederli. Due uomini, lo stemma della Gendarmeria sul petto, abbastanza svegli da scostarsi e liberare il passaggio ma non abbastanza da abbassare la voce, figurarsi cambiare argomento.   
  
Stanno parlando di loro, ovviamente; anzi, di lui. Del _capitano Levi_ , e dell’imprudenza del comandante Smith nel promuoverlo, e lo sapevi che non esiste nemmeno un grado del genere all’interno della Legione? Solo un pretesto per mettere in mostra il loro ultimo fenomeno da baraccone, solo una scusa per dimostrare di non aver fatto un errore a raccogliere tra le loro file la feccia del Sottosuolo - solo le solite ciance che Levi si sente sussurrare attorno da giorni e che non significano nulla.   
  
Nessuno di loro ha mai visto un titano dal vivo. Nessuno di loro sa cosa significa uscire dalle mura e tornare vivi. Nessuno di loro vale più del fango sotto le sue scarpe.   
  
Ma nemmeno il suo menefreghismo può qualcosa contro l’acustica di questi sotterranei, contro i mattoni che riflettono ogni più insignificante rumore e lo amplificano tutto intorno a loro, per cui le parole dei due uomini arrivano nitide a entrambi, mentre percorrono a passi rapidi il corridoio per uscire a respirare un po’ d’aria che non sappia di compromessi e pisciasotto.   
  
“ _Shh, eccoli, non farti sentire._ ”   
  
“ _E perché? Guardalo, è praticamente rachitico. Cosa dovrebbe fare, tossirmi addosso?_ ”   
  
“ _C’è anche il comandante Smith._ ”   
  
“ _Oh, è lui? Me l’immaginavo più vecchio._ ”   
  
Levi fa un verso che _potrebbe_ essere una risata soffocata, e si sente gli occhi di Erwin addosso. Non si volta né rallenta il passo, deciso ad andarsene il prima possibile e soprattutto a non dare un briciolo d’attenzione a dei tali imbecilli, ma poi -   
  
“ _Be’, deve avere una passione per i ragazzini, se si porta sempre dietro un nanerottolo del genere._ ”   
  
“ _Hai sentito quanti uomini hanno perso nell’ultima missione? Tutto per dare retta al suo nuovo_ capitano _. Se proprio vuole tenersi intorno qualcosa da fottere potrebbe almeno evitare di far crepare tutte quelle -_ ”   
  
Quasi non si rende conto lui stesso di muoversi; i due pezzi di merda non hanno la minima speranza di vederlo in tempo.   
  
Punta un tallone a terra e carica un calcio, e il più alto dei due, lo stronzo che stava ridendo come un cane asmatico, cade in ginocchio con un rantolo e le mani strette allo stomaco. All’altro non dà nemmeno il tempo di battere le palpebre; sfrutta il momento del calcio e gli si lancia contro, lo prende per il colletto e lo inchioda al muro, gli occhi sgranati e un mezzo sorriso congelato in faccia come se parte di lui dovesse ancora rendersi conto di cosa sta succedendo.   
  
“Chiedi scusa,” dice, la voce un filo di lama.   
  
Lo stronzo gorgoglia qualcosa, annaspando inutilmente contro il suo braccio. È più alto di lui di mezzo palmo, ma ora le punte dei piedi gli sfiorano a malapena il pavimento.   
  
“Levi.”   
  
Levi lo ignora. Stringe più forte la camicia dello stronzo, sentendo la stoffa protestare, e poi lo sbatte di nuovo contro il muro come un sacco di patate. Quello fa un rumore orrendo, un grido senza un filo di fiato, e Levi gli lascia appoggiare i piedi a terra solo perchè ora sta diventando viola e gli fa quasi pena. “Non ho intenzione di ripetermi.”   
  
“T- Tu sei -” Il coglione a terra tossisce, pallido ma furioso, un braccio ancora attorno alla pancia e l’altro appoggiato al muro mentre cerca di tirarsi su. “ _Non puoi permetterti_ -”   
  
Levi si volta. Gli basta un’occhiata per farlo ricadere a terra con le gambe che tremano e gli occhi terrorizzati.   
  
“Tsk.” Torna a guardare il pezzo di merda che ha appeso al muro. Lo scuote di nuovo, e sente qualche cucitura saltare. “Allora?”   
  
“S… Scusate,” esala, quasi in lacrime, e Levi assottiglia lo sguardo.   
  
“Scusate _cosa_?”   
  
Prima che possa vedere quanto ci voglia ancora perchè lo stronzo se la faccia addosso, però, sente una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla e il petto di Erwin sfiorargli la schiena. “Levi, non ce n’è bisogno,” dice, un mormorio caldo direttamente nel suo orecchio, e Levi suo malgrado chiude per un secondo gli occhi.   
  
Quando li riapre guarda l’uomo tremante contro il muro, lo fissa per un secondo, poi lo lascia andare con una smorfia disgustata. “Andiamo,” dice, tenendo la mano con cui l’aveva alzato lontana da sé come se fosse sporca.   
  
“Voi siete _pazzi_ ,” strilla il più fortunato dei due, mentre l’altro scivola lungo il muro tossendo e stringendosi la gola. “Lo diremo a Zackley. Glielo diremo subito, Smith, che non sei neanche in grado di tenere il tuo bastardo al guinzaglio, che -”   
  
“Non c’è nulla da riferire, caporale Reischer,” dice Erwin, in tono piatto, e Levi deve mordersi una guancia per non ghignare quando l’idiota sussulta a essere riconosciuto. “Solo un fraintendimento fra colleghi. Ma se volete riferire la questione a Darius, prego, saremo lieti di scortarvi e aiutarvi a spiegare tutto _dall’inizio_.”   
  
Levi non ha bisogno di girarsi per vedere che Erwin sta facendo _quella_ faccia, l’espressione impassibile che mette a disagio persino _Pixis_ , così può godersi i due coglioni che si scambiano un’occhiata nervosa e restano a boccheggiare come imbecilli.   
  
“No? Peccato,” dice, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio imbarazzato, poi aggiunge, più piano: “Andiamo, Levi.”   
  
Preme appena sulla sua spalla e Levi rilassa la schiena e lo segue, riprendendo la sua cadenza come se non ci fosse stata alcuna interruzione. Ora che non ci vede più rosso si rende conto anche del resto del mondo - di aver bisogno di qualche respiro profondo per calmarsi del tutto, di aver perso un po’ la sensibilità alle dita, che la sua cravatta si è allentata un pochino.   
  
Che la mano di Erwin è ancora sulla sua spalla.   
  
“Davvero non ce n’era bisogno.”   
  
Levi lo guarda di traverso, fingendosi preso a flettere le dita per rimettere il sangue in circolo. Erwin non ha abbandonato la sua maschera fredda e sta fissando dritto avanti a sé, come se non avesse nemmeno parlato, ma c’è un’impressione di colore sulle sue guance e il suo sguardo, per quanto distaccato, sembra… caldo.   
  
Levi torna a fissarsi le mani. “Lo sai che non mi piace sentire certe stronzate,” dice. “Se hanno il tempo di stare fermi a dare aria alla bocca hanno anche il tempo di mettersi a pulire questo schifo di posto. Guarda la merda che c’è in giro, solo perchè è un sotterraneo non significa che -”   
  
Appena svoltano l’angolo Erwin lo ferma. Preme un attimo sulla sua spalla e Levi inchioda, istintivo e automatico, e quando Erwin gli gira attorno e gli si para davanti, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte con la mano che non è sulla sua spalla, riesce persino a dedicargli un’occhiata annoiata come se il cuore non gli stesse rimbombando in gola.   
  
Erwin indugia un secondo, poi gli sistema la cravatta. Sono gesti secchi, esperti, quasi professionali se non fosse per il silenzio carico sospeso nella minuscola distanza tra loro; Levi resta immobile, e fa di tutto per non trattenere il fiato come un ragazzino emozionato.   
  
“Grazie,” mormora Erwin alla fine, le dita ancora posate sull’orlo della sua cravatta.   
  
Levi incrocia le braccia al petto, guarda ovunque tranne che in alto, verso il suo viso. “Non l’ho fatto per te.”   
  
“Nondimeno, grazie.” Le dita che indugiavano sulla sua cravatta si muovono, gli sfiorano il mento, e Levi si trova a socchiudere gli occhi ancor prima che Erwin si chini a baciarlo.   
  
Non dura più di qualche secondo, una pressione di labbra fugace e innocente, e quando Erwin si stacca Levi resta teso nella sua direzione come un girasole, a sbattere le palpebre lentamente, come se faticasse a svegliarsi.   
  
Erwin gli sfiora un’ultima volta la gola e infine si ricompone, il suo sguardo dolce e il minuscolo sorriso gentile riposti al sicuro dietro la solita espressione severa, spalle dritte e mani dietro la schiena, lontane dal suo capitano, per poi girare i tacchi e rimettersi in marcia. Levi si tocca con dita incerte il nodo attorno al collo, poi le labbra, ancora tiepide e formicolanti, poi scuote forte la testa e si affretta per raggiungere le sue falcate decise.   
  
Non sono ancora fuori dai sotterranei, ma l’aria sembra già più leggera.


End file.
